


Change

by katamarii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Japan muses about Greece in a uniform. One thing leads to another. </p><p> <br/>A/N: My very first fan-fiction after a reaaaally long time. I hope you'll still enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

~.*.~

 

Corporal Cat sat in the living room, meticulously cleaning one white paw with her tongue. She heard the soft padding of feet as Japan entered from the kitchen, carrying a vase filled with white crocus flowers. Setting the it on the table, Japan bent over to stroke the tortoiseshell. Corporal was not usually sociable to other people besides Greece, but she liked this small Asian man. He was not loud and boisterous like Greece’s other neighbours, such as that old Turk with his hideous looking-mask, or the ever-chatty Spain. Japan smiled when she purred affectionately as he scratched her ears.  
  
  
"Is Greece-san still sleeping?” Japan asked Corporal. Naturally the cat didn’t answer, but only glanced over to the room where Greece had fallen asleep in earlier. Japan gave Corporal one last pat, and headed into the room. To his surprise, Greece was not asleep and was instead standing before his bed, brows knitted together in deep thought.  
  
  
“You’re awake.”

  
Greece turned to nod at the smaller man, before turning back to look at his bed again.

  
“I bought us some lunch, if you’re hungry.” Japan said, explaining his short absence. He approached Greece and the bed, and saw a neatly pressed olive uniform, its red lapels adorned with gold laurel leaves and stars. He looked questioningly at Greece.

  
“Independence day,” the Grecian said simply, picking up the coat and shaking it out from its folds. He looked back at Japan. “My bosses asked me to join the march for the national parade. They said it’s only natural I should be part of it.”

  
“They’re right. It is an important day for your people, after all. And you are the face of the nation.”

  
Greece only shrugged.  “I guess so. I don’t really like wearing uniforms though.”

  
Japan felt a tiny smile tug at his lips as he tried to imagine Greece in the olive uniform now, and he chuckled softly. “I’m sure you’ll look fine.”

  
“I’d much rather be naked, honestly. The weather’s been so hot lately.”

  
At his words, Japan turned slightly pink as the image of uniformed Greece suddenly switched to… he shook his head, mentally censoring the new (and slightly inappropriate) image plaguing his mind.

  
“W-well, even so, I would still like to see you in it. After all, it isn’t every day you dress in military finery, so it’d be a welcomed change in that sense.”

  
Greece mused silently for a bit. Then abruptly, to Japan’s mild shock, he began to strip, pulling off the white t-shirt he was wearing.

  
“Ah! Greece-san, what are you doing?” Japan swallowed, trying hard not to stare.

  
Greece didn’t answer, giving the smaller man a half-smile before throwing his shirt aside. He then reached to remove the belt from his jeans, slowly unzipping himself–

  
Cheeks flushing furiously, Japan hastily turned around so that his back faced Greece instead, as if embarrassed to be caught watching the other strip. Not that turning around helped, because he’d conveniently turned to face the bedroom mirror and he could still see the reflection of Greece’s half-naked and ripped torso.

  
“You could at least warn me before you start being indecent.” Japan sighed, the blush still colouring his face. He was unable to look away from the mirror though, his eyes still on Greece’s back, while he felt a slight thrill course through him. Greece strutted languidly about, and picking up the olive coat, slung it around him, slipping in his right arm first and then his left, buttoning up the first two buttons. He looked up and saw Japan staring at him all the while from the mirror, and he grinned. Japan pretended to be looking elsewhere, but Greece knew better.  
  
  
“You did say you wanted to see me wear it.”

  
“Well, I didn’t mean right _now_ –”

  
Japan gasped in surprise when he felt arms wrap around him. Greece stood behind him, nuzzling his face in Japan’s hair. Japan slowly relaxed and leaned into Greece’s hold, gazing into the mirror, where he silently admired how Greece’s jeans hung loosely around his hips, the zipper undone and – _wait, he’s_ – Japan squinted – _he’s not wearing any underwear?!_

  
Before he could react, Greece turned the smaller man around to face him, and lifting his chin with calloused hands, kissed Japan full on the lips. Japan stiffen at first, resistant, but gradually relaxed and began kissing back, his hands clumsily reaching for the buttons at Greece’s coat. He felt Greece tugging his obi loose, slipping his yukata sleeve off one pale shoulder, while Japan’s fingers continued to unbutton Greece’s coat on its own accord. Seeing Greece half-dressed in that coat, with its grand lapels and glossy ornaments, with his tanned bare chest peeking out innocently… it made him want to do inappropriate things to Greece.

  
Japan pulled away from the kiss, his heart pounding hard, and before he could change his mind, he shoved Greece gently towards the bed, straddling over him. Greece looked pleasantly surprised at this sudden show of assertion from the otherwise reserved man, but he complied, allowing Japan to pull off his jeans.

  
“It’s unlike you to be so forward like this.”

  
At Greece’s comment, Japan felt his jaw twitching slightly in embarrassment. He coughed lightly before meeting the Grecian’s steady gaze.

  
“And you are still as blunt.”

  
Greece laughed softly, shifting a little under his partner’s weight.  Japan could feel his shaft settle comfortably at the crook of his thighs as he did so. He swore Greece did that on purpose.

  
“I like seeing you like this, though.” Greece continued. “Gentle, yet assertive at the same time. It’s…. nice.” He let his eyes roam slowly over the smaller man’s torso, his yukata hanging off both shoulders now, exposing his lithe, lean form. Greece’s expression was still as calm, but his eyes were brighter and his lips quirked into a small, teasing half-smirk.

  
It was probably a good thing the curtains were drawn, and the room was dim, because Japan was sure his whole face was flushed like the sun. He scowled a little at Greece, hands gripping the other man’s wrists tightly as he leaned forward and said, “You are such a tease.”

  
Japan hesitated, uncertain of his next move. A small, sane part of him was still screaming at how inappropriate the whole situation was, and how horrified he was to have given in and acted on his lust alone. But his heart was thumping, and he could hear blood rushing through his ears, and very likely, rushing someplace else. Then there was Greece, lying lazily on his back, propped against the pillows, the buttons of his military coat undone and revealing a chunk of that insanely gorgeous chest of his, that chest that seem like was just waiting to be ea–

  
Japan blinked, suddenly noticing just how close he was to Greece, and how his lips were hovering hungrily over the other man’s muscled flesh. 

_  
It’s just a uniform, just a coat really…_  

  
Somehow that wasn’t enough to make him draw back and instead, Japan leaned further into Greece to kiss his chest. Greece shuddered at the feel of Japan’s warmth breath against his skin, and he gasped when Japan trailed his tongue upwards to his neck, sending goose bumps down his spine. He reached one hand to cup the back of his lover’s head, running his fingers though dark hair, gently encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

  
Japan buried his lips deeper into Greece’s neck, nipping gently into the skin before drawing away so that he could crash his lips into Greece’s and the two began kissing each other fiercely, hungrily; Greece tangling his fingers deeper into that smooth, dark hair and Japan running his hands over those tanned, hard muscles. They kissed, licked and sucked at each other and whatever pieces of clothing they had on left, eventually found its way unto the floor or flung into some corner of the room.

  
Japan was the first to pull away, only for the need for air. He didn’t loosen his hold on Greece however, and Greece himself made no attempt to move away. Instead he continued to gaze at Japan, the fire within those teal eyes unabated. The lazy smirk still on his lips, he slowly reached forward and Japan gasped when he felt Greece’s hand grip firmly around him, stroking and squeezing playfully. Japan squirmed, feeling tension build within the pit of his stomach, fingers curling into the sheets. Greece laughed, still teasing and stroking.

  
“You are such a tease,” Japan repeated, straightening up, his voice husky, and averting his eyes, as if still embarrassed about being part of such a compromising situation.

  
Reaching for the drawer by the bedside, he fished the tube of lube (which Greece always had ready, just in case) and proceeded to slick up his fingers, trying not to be unnerved by Greece, who continued to watch him silently. Japan looked up to meet the other man’s gaze, and while the blush still coloured his cheeks, his brown eyes held the same intense expression that Greece had, and Greece knew exactly what they were trying to tell him.

 _  
I want you._  

  
Japan leaned in to kiss Greece again, his fingers slowly circling and gently rubbing around the rim, seeking permission for entry. Kissing him back, Greece grabbed Japan’s wrist, drawing him nearer and Japan very slowly eased a slippery finger in, hooking upwards. Greece shuddered at the touch, gasping harder and when Japan hooked a second finger in, he uttered a soft moan, shifting his hips. Japan continued to circle, hook and press deeper, feeling Greece’s muscles clench tightly around his fingers as he worked on that singular spot which made his partner shudder again, cursing low, wanton sounds of want and need.

  
Greece gripped Japan’s shoulders tightly, drawing him closer, his breath short and coming out in strangled gasps. And just when he least expected it, Japan slipped a third finger in and lowered his head to run his tongue along Greece’s shaft before taking it into his mouth. Greece cried out, hips jerking slightly as Japan continued on with as much concentration as he could muster, even though it was getting difficult to ignore the growing, gnawing tension at the pit of his stomach and of his own erection.

  
When he could not ignore the tightness any longer, he extracted his fingers, and using more lube to slick himself up, he directed his own erection to press gently against Greece’s entrance. He was breathing nearly as hard as Greece, sweat trickling from the nape of his neck and down his back. Greece’s wavy hair was in a mess of curls, his chest heaving and Japan could almost feel the heat radiating off his tanned skin. They both locked eyes, cheeks flushed, silent but for their gasps and for their racing hearts. And very slowly, hands gripping the larger man’s thighs tightly, Japan eased himself into Greece.

  
Greece cried out, muttering a string of curses. As he pushed himself in further, Japan bit back a moan, the tightness threatening to overwhelm him there and then. He held unto Greece’s hips, forehead leaning against the larger man’s chest, while Greece pushed Japan’s lower back downwards with gentle hands until the other was fully sheathed within him.

  
Japan watched his lover’s face, who was still breathing deeply while his fingers stroked Japan’s dark, damp hair from his face. And for the first time since they begun, a small smile spread across Japan’s lips, and his brown eyes lit up, gazing lovingly at all the strong curves of the Grecian’s muscled body.

 

“Kiku…,” Greece breathed, one hand thumbing against Japan’s left hip bone.  
  
  
Something stirred in Japan when he heard Greece calling out his human name. To anyone else, it was just another name, but with Greece, it always sounded smoother; a name spoken with affection and at this moment, tinged with unspoken requests. The thought of it riled his composure even further… not that he had much of it left at this point in time. Japan nodded, and began to move in and out, slowly at first and then pushing deeper and going faster, feeling Greece arch his back against him, tightening his grip around him.

  
Japan groaned, fingers digging into Greece’s biceps, trying to steady himself as he continued to push in and out, sweat rolling off his back. Greece was kissing him deeply, biting and sucking at his lower lip, at his neck, at his collarbone. Their eyes locked for a moment and they both knew what the other wanted. Gasping, moaning, Japan moved faster while Greece shifted his hips, aligning them to match Japan’s quickening pace until both of them were moving in matching rhythms. And they continued, rocking, shifting, a steady pull tugging at both of them, their bodies so entwined that neither could tell which belonged to the other because the only thing that mattered at this point was _more._

  
Japan continued to slam against Greece’s body, hitting that one spot over and over, sending Greece into waves of pleasure, his soft cries like the sweetest sound of encouragement. Japan moved, his hips shifting and grinding, intense pleasure coiling tightly in the pits of his stomach. As he continued to thrust, he felt Greece clenching the muscles around him, and he hissed, eyes fluttering as he struggled to focus.

  
Greece didn’t cease and Japan could only groan louder, grasping harder at Greece’s arms, thrusting deeper and deeper, until with one final thrust, he felt the coil within him snap like a spring. He moaned loudly, body curling and rocking, while Greece kept a firm hold on his hips, watching as Japan arched his back at the peak of his climax before sinking back down, breathing out ragged gasps of pure ecstasy.

  
Japan’s arms were still shaking as he lay against Greece’s chest, still trying to catch his breath in the aftermath. Greece simply held him close, one arm curled possessively around the smaller man as he hummed softly into his ears. They lay like that for a moment with only the sound of their breathing and of the cats purring in the living room in the air, until Greece let out a soft chuckle.

  
“Hmm?” Japan turned his head tiredly to face him, eyebrows quirked questioningly.

  
“My turn.” said Greece simply. Japan frowned, confused, but before he could ask what he meant, Greece rolled over to his side, taking Japan along with him so that he ended up below him now.

  
“Greece, what are–?!” Japan’s breath hitched when he felt Greece slowly pushed a wet finger into him (how in the world he managed to be so quick with the lube, Japan would probably never know).

  
“W-Wait, I thought you… aahh– !”

  
“As you said earlier, change is always welcomed. Besides, real men switch… yes?” Greece smiled, and trailing kisses down the length of his lover’s neck, stole what remained of Japan’s resistance.  
  
 **** **** ****

*

 

“ _…. A-AAAHHHHH!!_ ”

  
Corporal Cat twitched her ears in slight annoyance, looking up from her nap and glancing over at the door where she suspected the sound was coming from. She watched the door for a while, tail flicking slowly.

 _  
They are so noisy every time._  

  
She huffed disapprovingly before curling back to sleep.  
  
  
 _ **-End-  
**_

_**  
** _


End file.
